May I Have This Dance?
by Non Malum
Summary: Their's a godly dance party and Nephthys is left alone with no dance partner... Will Set come through in the end, or will Nephthys be a solo dancer? Now a mutiple chapter story with each paring! SANUBIS IS UP!
1. Set x Nepthys

**A/N: A pretty big rewrite going on here. Thanks to Ligeia1987 for bringing this story back to the fore-front of my mind! It really helped me get motivated to rewrite it! Hope this one is better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles. A copy of it, but not the rights to it and the copyright. **

**So here it is, folks!**

So, they were throwing a party. Figures. I sighed and placed the invitation down, massaging my temples in thought. What to do, what to do... I stood quietly and walked over to the large bay window, looking out into the river as the fish swam lazily past.

He'll probably be there... My mind offered, and I let out a wistful smile before frowning.

"He won't want to see me... And I don't want to see him..." I said lamely, walking back over to the couch and gazing down at the invitation once more.

_Dear Nephthys,_

_We at the 21st Nome would like to cordially invite you to a small party on the 22nd of this month. The dress will be formal, and the other Gods will also be invited. _

_We thank you for your consideration,_

_Carter and Sadie Kane_

A frown formed onto my face. I couldn't possibly go! It was sheer and utter madness! I was never the one to go to big events and such, much less one where he would be there!

_You were there at the coronation party, and he was there then_. A voice chided in my mind and I sighed.

"I was merely there to stop him from doing exactly what he did that day... Now it's different." I spoke loudly, my voice echoing around the chambers.

The voice in my head seemed to quiet down and my eyes drifted back to the letter on the table, before I let out a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Sister!" A cheery voice called out, and I turned just in time to receive a huge hug from my sister, Isis. She was absolutely stunning in her long white dress, and her hair straightened especially for this occasion, "We're so glad you could make it! Horus wasn't sure you would show! Oh he'll be so pleased to see his Aunt again..." Isis trailed off, studying my ace for a moment in concern, "Sis... What's wrong?"<p>

I snapped out of my daze and attempted to put on a confident mask.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Thank you for the welcome Isis... I- I really appreciate it..." I said, smiling forcibly.

"Sister... You can tell me anything... You know that, right?" Isis questioned, her smile dropping.

"I-" I stuttered for a moment, my brain trying to wrap itself around what exactly was wrong with me. "Is Set here yet? Or is he even going to show at all?" I blurted out, trying to seem nonchalant about it all but failing miserably.

Isis stumbled a bit, her eyes widening, before her mouth set in a thin line.

"Yes, Set is supposed to be attending... But then again, Osiris is too, but he hasn't shown up yet either..." Isis trailed off, and I immediately jumped into this new topic.

"Would you like me to help you look for him or something? If he said he'll be here, he certainly will if I know Osiris at all," I comforted her, leading her over to a small bench, where we could sit in peace.

"Yes... I suppose so... So are you going to save a dance for anyone in particular?" Isis questioned me, and I shrugged.

"I- I was just thinking about sitting over in a corner or something, to be honest... I'm not a good dancer..." I said, fumbling a bit in shyness.

"Oh come now Sis! Tons of people are wanting to dance with you! I heard that Sobek wants to dance with you for at least one dance! That... could be fun, I guess..." Isis trailed off, as the music began to play, "Well, I guess that means that the dance has started... Better keep an eye out for anyone wanting to grab a dance with you!"

As Isis walked off to peruse the party, I sighed dramatically. Figures. Now I'm the only one having to sit here awkwardly in the corner and hope no one makes contact with me. I brushed myself off self consciously, when suddenly the front doors burst open and the torches spluttered. I immediately shot up out of my chair, memories of the last time torches spluttered to dramatically taking over. Osiris was the one to walk in. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie that went well with his entire outfit, tying it all in nicely. Isis broke out into a wide grin as he gave us all an apologetic look.

"Sorry to disturb such a wonderful party... Set was taking a long time to get ready..." He said, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips as Set stormed in.

I could feel my cheeks blushing as he met my eyes and gave a simple nod in acknowledgement. He was wearing his red suit complete with a black tie, and of course, a self-confident smirk on his face.

"Now, now, brother, I daresay it was you who made us late... If you would have let us use a portal instead of merely driving all of the way here, obeying the speed limit, I might add, we would have gotten here quicker." Set said, smiling widely, sharp teeth glinting as Osiris rolled his eyes.

"I prefer not to run people over, Brother, if you must know," Osiris said, frowning in Set's direction as Set shrugged.

"Now that's no fun," He pouted, before the doors slammed shut behind them.

Within seconds, Isis had made her way towards Osiris, and was now hugging him, smiling widely. I let out a small laugh at the look of disgust on Set's face before he disappeared into the crowd and I couldn't spot him any longer.

The music began anew as a slow song played, and people immediately formed into pairs. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my arm and turned to see Sobek standing there smiling.

"Lady Nephthys, would you grant me this one dance with you?" He asked sincerely, and I looked around for Set before nodding mutely.

Throughout the dance, we were silent, merely following the lead of those around us. A few times, Sobek seemed to try and press himself closer to me, but of course, each time I merely stepped back a few feet. Where in the world is Set? If he would have been on time this never would have happened! Wait... I didn't even want to dance with him in the first place! I shook my head a bit to clear it as the song came to a close, and I curtsied to Sobek as he bowed.

"Lady Nephthys, if you ever need a dance partner, you can always come a see me," He said, smiling ferally as he disappeared into the crowd once more.

More upbeat songs were played throughout the night, and I had almost lost hope of finding someone else to dance with when suddenly a slow song played once again. I shot out of my seat where I had stayed planted for quite awhile, and searched the room for any sign of Set, or anyone who would dance with me. Suddenly, Sobek was once again in front of me, smiling in a somewhat harmless manner. I stifled a moan of despair, and opened my mouth when suddenly it seemed that everyone was looking behind me.

I spun around to see Set standing merely a foot away. Of course, this rather startled me, and I jumped back a bit, into Sobek's arms. Sobek seemed to realize exactly what he was doing in about .14 seconds, and immediately released his hold on me, causing me to slightly stumble again.

I eyed Set carefully as he helped me regain my balance. Suddenly, he gave a confident smirk, and bowed low to kiss my hand. I blushed red (Which I suppose he probably liked) and stood shock still as he straightened himself up and re-plastered his signature smirk onto his face.

"If you don't mind, Sobek, I think I would like to have this dance," He said, still smiling, but with a feral gleam in his eyes as Sobek nodded quickly and disappeared into the crowd.

Set looked at me and gave a smile.

"May I have this dance, Lady Nephthys?" He asked, and I gave a small smile and nodded quietly as he led me out onto the dance floor.

We danced in silence, twirling to the rhythm of the slow song as he concentrated on his dancing, trying not to trip. A few times he stumbled a bit, and I had to stifle a laugh. Too soon, it seemed, the slow song came to an end, and Set stood up straighter.

"Thank you for this dance, Lady Nephthys," He stated, before trying to turn and disappear into the crowd once more.

Without thinking, I reached forward and grabbed his arm. He stopped quickly, and turned back to look at me with confusion in his face. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly and I simply gave a small smile. As he turned around all the way, I summoned my courage and stretched up on tip-toes to peck him on the cheek.

He froze in shock, eyes locked onto my face as I blushed furiously. _Of course he doesn't like me anymore... Why in Ma'at would I think that it was a good idea to kiss him without asking, or even at all! He's going to hate me, he's going to hate me, he hates me_. My mind repeated in a mantra as I shut my eyes tight and began to turn before suddenly someone held my arm back.

I turned around, and Set was smiling the widest I had seen in quite a while. It reminded me of when we first started dating and it was like we were the only two people in the world. He leaned my face up tenderly and kissed me on the lips as I blushed furiously. Without a second thought, I kissed him back.


	2. Sanubis

Anubis was standing by the limousine, trying not to look too worried. _What if Sadie stood me up? She's probably laughing right now! Oh no… What will everyone think? Wait, since when did it matter what others thought?_ Anubis bit his bottom lip in worry. Suddenly, the door to the house swung open and Sadie stepped out. Anubis almost choked on his breath when he saw her. Sadie smiled and waved, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, and the tyet around her neck glittering. She wore a long blue dress and a pair of black high heels. He had some Egyptian black kohl outlining her eyes, causing her to look like a queen. Anubis' mouth dropped open, and Sadie eyed his outfit. Anubis was wearing a black tuxedo with a plain black tie, along with some glistening black shoes. Sadie smiled, her pink lipstick seeming to taunt Anubis.

"Anubis? Anubis… Are you okay?" Sadie asked, as Anubis came back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look… Beautiful…" Anubis said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"And you look positively handsome," Sadie said smiling as Anubis opened the limo door, shutting it once Sadie got settled.

Sadie quickly rifled in her purse and put on another coat of lipstick, putting it back in her purse quickly when the other door opened. Anubis sat down, and smiled at Sadie.

"Who's driving?" Sadie questioned.

"Ah… Good question. Well, I kinda 'borrowed' one of Dad's little demon friends." Anubis said awkwardly.

Sadie raised her eyebrows, and leaned forward, tapping on the separation glass. It rolled down and a black figure spoke in a husky voice.

"Hello. What do you want?" It asked, not taking its eyes off the road.

"You're one of Set's demon minions?" Sadie asked, taking in the coke bottle and the black glasses. "But you look almost human."

"Yeah, we try to fit in so we can better assert ourselves in the weak, manipulatable human mind. Please fasten your seat belt, Ms. Kane. If I slam on the brakes and you fly through the window, after all, your weak mortal body will probably be smashed like a bug on the pavement. That and the fact that Anubis will kill me, and I doubt Set will try to stop him. Of course, once you two become married Set's going to kill you both, so it doesn't really matter. But, sit down." The demon said, rolling up the window.

"What do you mean by married?" Sadie and Anubis shouted.

Sadie huffed and buckled her seatbelt, and then looked over at Anubis.

"Sooo… Where are we headed?" Sadie asked.

"Well. Horus is having a sort of 'victory' feast for the other gods and their partners, along with some magicians that helped us win. So I invited you." Anubis said, blushing.

Suddenly, the limousine hit the brakes and Sadie looked up in surprise. Anubis jumped out and ran to the other side of the car, opening the door for Sadie. She took his hand and stepped out of the car. Suddenly, Isis ran up and hugged her.

"Sadie! You came! I'm so happy to see you! My have you grown! I like your necklace by the way!" Isis said, holding Sadie's hand.

"Nice to see you too Isis!" Sadie said, hugging her. "Why are you so excited?"

"Everyone is coming to this party! Even Osiris and… Hopefully Set… Well, shall your Date (or is he already your husband) escort you inside?" Isis asked, looking at Anubis warmly. "And how are you? You need to eat more! You're too thin!"

Anubis hugged Isis, smiling.

"Hey. I'm fat enough. I don't need to become too fat!" Anubis said, while Sadie rolled her eyes.

"You're not fat!" She said, hugging him as Anubis blushed.

They walked inside and immediately noticed Horus running to greet them. Then, slowing down, he regally approached them.

"Hey guys! Glad you could come! So, how's it going?" Horus asked, smiling.

"Fine, is it true that Osiris is going to be here?" Sadie asked, curious as to how that would work.

"Yeah, he has a sort of elastic clause that allows him to come up for certain occasions... Julius and Ruby are coming too!" Horus announced, smiling as Sadie's face lit up.

"Is it true that Set's coming?" Anubis asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, he's _supposed_ to come. I'm not sure that he will though. Sometimes he can be a little… Well, anti-social." Horus said apologetically. "But everyone else is here practically. You should go in and say hi, Bast has been trying to get Sobek to dance with her. It's actually quite humorous."

Anubis led Sadie to the dance floor and they started to sway back and forth. Sadie leaned on Anubis' chest and sighed contently. She looked up at Anubis and leaning forward as he leaned down towards her. Suddenly, the door swung open and Osiris walked in. Anubis smiled, and then frowned deeply, hearing him talking to someone else.

"Set's here?" Sadie asked, worried.

"Yep." Anubis said, frowning, as Set walked in, looking at the assembled dancers with a scowl.

They stopped dancing as Set walked down the stairs behind Osiris, standing off as Horus greeted them. Set hurried towards Nephthys, ducking his head. Osiris and Isis held hands and walked over to Sadie and Anubis.

"How did you get him to come?" They all asked Osiris at once.

"It was easy!" Osiris said, sighing when everyone looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, so I threatened to charge him with my death and get him once again banished to the Sahara Desert… He actually really loves being able to leave the Desert. I feel really bad that Nephthys is angry at him too."

"Why? He deserves it for deserting her all of these years!" Anubis said, confused as all of us.

"Except for the fact that that was part of his punishment…" Osiris mumbled, causing everyone to look up in alarm. "Horus banished him to the Desert and also added a secret punishment… He could never see Nephthys until the banishment was repealed… Or until Horus decided that he had 'reformed'."

"I'm going to bash Horus' head in when I see him later." Anubis said, angry.

"Well, he didn't really want…" Osiris trailed off hurriedly.

"He didn't want what?" Anubis asked, suspicious.

"He didn't want 20 baby Sets running around." Osiris explained, sighing.

"Oh, so one was good enough? Or was one too many already? Was I one of Set's punishments also?" Anubis asked, suddenly white in the face.

"We can talk about this later, people are staring." Osiris said, stalking off to dance with Isis.

Sadie hugged Anubis and started to sway to the beat, smiling as his breathing slowed down. Suddenly, Sadie flung her arms around Anubis' neck and bent his neck down towards her, kissing him passionately.

She pulled away and instinctively looked down at her feet, surprised when Anubis kissed her again. Suddenly, they both looked over to where Set and Nephthys were dancing, smiled to themselves when they saw them both kiss.

"Should we go congratulate them, dear Girlfriend?" Anubis asked, and Sadie nodded, and then stopped.

"Girlfriend?" Sadie asked, blushing furiously.

"Well usually when a girl kisses a guy who is of no relation to them, it is considered to be romantic." Anubis said, smiling widely.

"But, I am Amos' niece and Amos was once Set's host, and Set is your biological father so TECHNICALLY, we are related…" Sadie corrected, walking again, laughing as Anubis' face paled.

They stood besides the couple for about one minute before they got bored of their smooching. Sadie and Anubis both coughed quietly, smirking when Set and Nephthys spun around, blushing.

"Wow Nephthys, you really know how to forgive someone quickly." Sadie said, and Nephthys blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"And Set, you going to stop speaking French. We want to know which poems you are reciting to each other!" Anubis whined, causing Set to glare.

**Author's Note: There! I AM DONE! Kinda repetitive at the end, but that's to be expected because the two chapter main pairings speak. I kinda went on a rant about Set's punishments, blah, blah, blah. Now I'm on a rant about a rant! IT NEVER ENDS!**


End file.
